


Klance heaven

by Theblackpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackpaladin/pseuds/Theblackpaladin





	

Lance just sat there. Nervous. " It's ok if you don't wanna." Keith said"I just don't wanna hurt you" Lance replied"if I can't breathe I'll tap on you. Ok?"Keith says with sympathy. Lance nodded  _I can't believe I'm going to choke out my boyfriend_ lance thinks to himself. He wraps his hands around Keith's neck and slowly adds pressure, Keith can feel the air leave his lungs as his arousal grows, Keith begins grinding up against Lance and at the action Lance groaned lowly before letting go of Keith. Keith begins gasping for air then flips them over so that he's on top. "Mmmmm that was pretty good, lets see how you take my dick shall we?" Lance has a full blown erection now and all he could do is moan in response. Keith reaches for the lube and oil's up his fingers (by the way they're clothes were pretty much gone before they started) he slowly inserts one finger then adds a second. Lance let's a a whimpered cry and beggs for Keith to hurry. A third finger is added and Lance is ready. Keith carefully pushes into lance and in doing so hits those bundle of nerves and a strangled moan is let out by both of them Keith repeatedly hit that spot and soon Lance came Keith right after him. " Heh, not so bad." Lance said breathlessly Keith giggled before falling fast asleep in Lance's arms.


End file.
